PC
Before you can begin playing online you must first register by going to the official website . Registration is free and you can begin play immediately with free digital starter cards, you do not need to purchase anything. Step1 choose Login and create a new account Step2 enter your email address and check your email account Step3 enter and verify the password for your account Step4 Go back to the Main website Title page and LOGIN and create a profile Step5 choose your free starting card set and finish registering your account (Click on the little numbers to see the pictures) It will now attempt to put you through a tutorial. If you press the button on the bottom left you can skip it. After skipping click the button on the bottom right to close it. You are now on your home screen for Five Qross, but the tutorial hasn’t ended yet. Follow the flashing arrows to the deck builder. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide5.png Follow the arrows. You will get to play soon I promise. You will then be on the deck builder screen. Follow the arrow and click on the green button to edit your deck. It will now throw a tutorial at you explaining cards and how the game is played. In summary, the tutorial explains the following: HP is your card’s health. It is removed from play when it’s HP is zero. Each card has an attack power. As the game goes on characters will level up and gain more attack power. Each card has a cost. The number of stars equals the cost. Each card has an attack range. This is how far it can reach to attack your opponent’s characters. Each card has a link direction. If cards have link arrows pointing towards each other they are linked. During this time they can level up each turn and gain more power. To link, characters must also be the same colour. The field is split into 3 rows like so: Front Area – This is the front row and things with 1 Range can attack from this area. Middle Area – This is the middle row and things with 2 Range can attack from this area. Back Area – This is the last row and things with 3 Range can attack from this area. Then some more game rules: When you load into a game the position of your characters are randomised. They will remain on the row you set them but the order could change. Your deck cannot exceed 50 Cost. You will now be faced with the deck edit screen. I will explain this later, right now follow the tutorial and click the green button at the bottom of the screen. Now we are back at the deck building screen and once again we are being assaulted by flashing orange arrows. Follow them now to the Free Play screen. You will now be confronted by the screen below. Oh look, we have been challenged by Bushiroad. Once again follow the arrows and click the blue button to take them up on their offer. You are met then with match window; blue is to accept and red decline. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide6.png A new challenger has appeared. Lets take him on ^^ On the next screen you need to click on the red button to watch a replay of how the match panned out. See the image below for the battle screen. You will watch the game play out automatically based on how your characters were randomly placed within their rows. They will take it in turns to attack each other in a random order. Any skills are activated when the conditions are met, this includes your Qross cards (which are like climax cards in WS). When your characters are defeated any other characters from that series will level up; increasing their power. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide7.png This is the battle screen. Watch yourself win gloriously or fail miserably ‘^^ So now the battle is over and someone declared the winner (as it is the tutorial it is more than likely you). The winner is the person to knock out all of their opponent’s characters. Click on the battle screen and you will win a digital card. Click on the series you are playing to ensure you get a useful card. The card will then be displayed as shown below. The card on the left is the digital version, how it looks in game. The right is the full card and how it will look if you pulled it in a physical pack. It explains all the important information such as abilities, attack power and traits. Click the close button. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide8.png Cool, I got Akari ^^ Click away from the advert and you are now given free reign of Five Qross! Whenever you click to a new area you will be given a short tutorial, but I will now explain the basic areas to get you going on your Five Qross adventure. Lets begin with the two tool bars across the top of the screen. The top tool bar is split into (from left to right): 1) Help 2) FAQ 3) Inquiry – Ask Bushiroad a question about the game 4) Log Out 5) Sound – Toggle on and off The second tool bar (again, left to right): 1) Card – Split into: Deck builder (build/edit decks), Card registration (register a real card), Collection, Unregister a card. 2) Battle – Split into: User League, Ranked, Nationals, Shop Tournament, Record and Free play. 3) Friend – Split into: Friends, Messages and Invitation (invite friends to play). 4) User – Split into: Ranking, Trophy, Campaign (gold bags), Profile and Reset email/password. 5) Information – Split into: News, Products, Card List and Participating Stores. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide11.png You need this to get around, so pay careful attention ^^ First we can cover the deck builder: 1) Rename – Name your deck 2) Free Play Deck – Click this button to set your Free Play deck. If the button is greyed out it means this is your Free Play deck. 3) Edit – Edit this deck. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide9.png Edit your decks here. You have four holders available. Click the green button to edit your deck. You will be met by the screen shown below. It is divide as such: 1) This is your deck. Your characters will be randomly placed along these rows. 2) Your Qross cards. That activate automatically to turn the game in your favour. 3) Show cards only from a given series. 4) Sort your cards. The first row shows either characters or Qross cards. The second row organises by colour; red, green and blue respectively. The third row by cost. The fourth row by range. 5) Your card collection based on your sort results. They are organised by range. 6) Your edit bar. The first button allows you to add multiple copies of the chosen card, if you have any. By doing this the card will come in at that given level. You can have up to four copies of any card in your deck and remember that they add to your decks overall cost. The first blue button will show you the info for your selected card. The second button will remove the selected card from your deck completely. The third button deselects your current card. The final blue button will automatically generate a deck for you based on the stat that you select. When you are done press the green button and select the first option to save your deck (the second option saves the deck to another holder and the third option exits without saving). If you accidentally clicked the green button just click away from the prompt to go back to editing. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide10.png Always improving, gotta be the best ^^ So now you have a deck you need to start kicking ass and taking names. First you need to sign up to be ranked, so under battle select the second option. Press the second option and you are greeted by the following screen. You need to select your deck to be ranked on. Just press the red button as shown below to set which deck you want to use. Then press the red button that appears on the pop up. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide12.png Select your deck. You have worked hard on this… Now you are ready to be ranked. The rankings are updated every Sunday at 00:00 JST. Your rank starts at 1 and you can fight your way up to 9. You need a gradually better win ration every week in order to keep advancing (as you might expect) so work hard out there. Now you are ranked you can get used to the game in free play (this is the last option under battle). Selecting yields the following screen. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide13.png Time to get some practice matches in. Click the big green button to start looking for a challenger. On this screen you can search for a specific user and sort them by rank or whether you have them as a friend or not. If you just want to be paired up to any random player, click the second blue button. It will then open a pop up menu with the challenger you have found. To play them click the blue button, to cancel click the red one. After accepting you will be taken back to the above screen where you can click the replay (red) button as you did during the practice match to watch the game unfold. After a winner is decided you click the match area (as before) and are then take to the results screen. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide14.png You win. Good job OKKO-tan ^^ The results screen shows the following: 1) Points awarded – 3 for a win and 1 for a loss. 2) Goal difference 3) Remaining number of characters 4) Number of turns taken 4) MVP Character – the character that did the most work Click the red button to return to the free play screen. You can play up to 30 games a day and need to wait 5 minutes between each match. Finally, you need friends. After all, what is the point of playing cards without friends to enjoy it with? To add new friends you need to select the first option under the Friends tab. It is read as follows: 1) Organise your friends list. 2) Add a new friend. 3) Friend requests 4) Friends pending http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide15.png Time to get some FRIENDS! Click on the green button to add your new friend. You will then be able to find your friends based on four options. 1) Recommended – Who Bushi think should be your friend. 2) Search by name – A text box appears allowing you to search for friends by name. 3) Search by title- A text box appears allowing you to search for friends by which title is their favourite. 4) Search by character- A text box appears allowing you to search for friends by which character is their favourite. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide16.png Must….find….friends…. You can feel free to add any of the members of okko that play this game. Our usernames are as follows: lankyspirit UndroppableJon TenseiTwister OKKO-tan wants to add Jon, so after selecting the name button we type UndroppableJon into the text box and click the green button. Upon finding him we click on his name and are taken to his profile. You have 2 options: 1) Free play this person. 2) Add friend. Select option 2 and wait for your friend to accept. http://www.otakukato.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/fQrossGuide17.png So close to getting that friend. Now you have the basics of Five Qross. You can go out into the world and start experimenting and playing this awesome new card game. Any questions please feel free to pop them in the comments and I will try my hardest to help you out ^^